Conduit (Earth-4935)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4935 | BaseOfOperations = New Canaanite Headquarters | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (glowing purple when using powers)Category:Purple Eyes | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Nor-Am Pact region | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Dylan Burnett | First = X-Force Vol 5 4 | HistoryText = Conduit was a member of Stryfe's Mutant Liberation Army who traveled along with the others after the temporal storm had past and reconstituted their timeline back to normal. Conduit was led to a underground bunker that belonged to the renegade Cable. They learned that Dayspring had traveled to the past. While they searched the area, Conduit picked up one of the temporal cores not knowing what it was. Later on, the Cronen were able get the portal operational so Conduit followed Stryfe to the incursion point that Cable went to but arrived 18 days before he did. This allowed an agreement to be put into place with the country of Transia where Stryfe would provide them with future weaponry in exchange for a safe haven for all mutants. An army was supposed to be made from the mutants who sought refuge there but with all the fighting within their ranks, Conduit suggested that they put the all of them on the front line and use them as cannon fodder instead. Stryfe considered Conduit's advice but decided to put them in transports and bring them to North Salem. Conduit wondered why North Salem as the town was in ruins but the refuges didn't know that so he asked why to just leave them there with Stryfe responded in order to dig their own graves. Returning to the future, Conduit and Triptych followed Stryfe to Clan Chosen's secret base with the help from Ahab's Hounds. One of them attacked Flintshard which provoked Aliya to try and protect him but Conduit threw his electrically charged baton at Aliya knocking her unconscious. As X-Force defeated the Transian Armed Forces, they traveled down to the subbasement of the Transian Federal House and found an active time portal which Conduit and his teammates came through to bring Cable back to the future. After this a battle broke out between the two groups. Conduit took the fight to Shatterstar using his powered batons against Shatterstar's swords. During the fight, Shatterstar said that getting hit by Conduit's charged batons was like being hit by Thor's hammer which Conduit assured that it was much worse. As the battle was heading in the MLA's favor, the fight ended when Cable surrendered upon learning that the Clan Chosen were being held hostage. After their arrival back to the future, Conduit was present during Cable's interrogation. Cable did not budge at all which resulted in the death of Flintshard. Stryfe gave Cable three mores chances as there where hostages but at Stryfe's command, Conduit electrocuted Cable's synapses with his weapon. Conduit was next seen hiding in patch of woods along with the New Canaanites who were ready to ambush Clan Askani during their trip to Ebonshire. | Personality = | Powers = Electrokinesis | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Batons | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Disruption Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers